Our Favorite Cartoons, Are real
by Skyler Luke
Summary: While Brooke and Her Brother, Justin Find out that Heinz Doofenshmirtz is real, and only lives above them. Their lives, Get Changed. This is in our world kinda. T rated for later chapters.


**_I know! I should be working on my stories! But this is something I wrote a long time ago. It follows most of my ealier stories. This I'll work on from when I am 9 to 11 to currently then I'll make a new one when I finish this one for the more future-like. I only own... Justin, Ashley, Nicole, James, Xylon and Rodney. :) I don't own D.E.I, Phineas and Ferb, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, My mom's car, Ethan (He Is a Real person...) Or my mom. Or My dad who had to be there to make James and Me... :P Or Do I own the school! :) Just read this and Review... PLEASE!_**

* * *

><p>"Ughh, Another bad year of school "The 9 year old me complained. The 7 year old James said "Brookie, Stop thinking negative," I said "Whats positive? Nothing! Now leave so I can get ready". James left. I grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. I quickly got undressed and put on my clothes. I grabbed my shoes and socks. I put them on. I put on a belt. I grabbed my back bag. I left the room and went to watched TV.<p>

At 8 my mom said "Come on lets leave". I got up, my brothers and sister came, and we followed her. Justin was singing a Phineas and Ferb song. I said, "Justin, What are you singing?" Justin said "The theme song of Phineas and Ferb". I said "What? Whats Phineas and Ferb?" Justin said, "What did you say? Phineas and Ferb is the greatest show ever!" I said, "Wait that show where the two boys make crazy things,". Justin said "Yeah". We got to the Lobby and left the building.

We got into the car and left. I asked, "Why are there only 2 families that live in this building?". My mom said "Idk". Justin said out of the blue, "I wish my dad was Doofenshmirtz. He is cool!". (Little did he know that he was his dad). I laughed and said, "Wait, Isn't Doofenshmirtz that weirdo guy that gets hurt all the time in the show?". Justin said "HE IS NOT A WERIDO!" I said, "Ok, Don't need to get all upset".

I rolled down my window and heard someone saying "Hello Perry the Platypus, How an unexpected Surprise, and by Unexpected, I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!". I said "O-". Justin said, "That was Doofenshmirtz! He always says that!". I said, "Justin, I bet it was just a TV, Or someone acting like him,". Justin said, "No, It was Heinz! Since Phineas and Ferb doesn't come on weekdays till 11 o'clock". I said "And you know that, how?". He said "Because on Friday they came on at that time and because I checked the TV guide". I said "Oh".

We were at the school and I kissed my mom and got out of the car. My mom said, "Have a good day". I said "Ok". Justin, James and Ashley got out too and said "Ok". Ashley and me went to our (4th grade) Class, James went to his (2nd Grade) Class, And Justin went to his (5th grade) Class. Ashley sat at her seat and I sat at mine. We were on opposite sides of the rooms (Which was good).

Our teacher said "Good Morning class". I thought, "What's good about it?". I blocked out half what she said thinking about who else lived in my apartment building. I thought, "What if it was Family of 4. A son, Daughter, Father and Moth-". My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a kid say "Hey Rabies girl". I sighed and said, "I do not have Rabies!". The kid Ethan said "Yeah you do". I said, "No I don't!". Ethan said, "Yah you do". We kept fighting about it until I got up and told. My teacher said "ETHAN! Go to time out!". Ethan did not. I heard my sister say, "I don't know how she's my sister, She always tells, Even on the cute boys". I held back my anger and sat back down at my desk. Ethan was sent to the office, on the first day of school, New Record!

At lunch, I sighed and ate my food. My sister sat far away from me, talking with her Friends. I went back into my thoughts about who might have lived in my apartment building. There was a Blond haired boy wearing glasses about 10 in my vision, A Black haired girl about eight in my vision, The Mom had Blond hair and the Dad had Black hair. My thoughts were interrupted again; Kids were making fun of me. I said, "Be quiet!". One kid said "Make Me". I raised my hand and told. The kids got in minor trouble. The kids kept making fun of me. I thought "Err! I hate school!".

_**With Justin**_

"Hey Look it is the Son of Doofus! "A random kid said at lunch to Justin. Justin said "Shut up! And it is not Doofus it is Doofenshmirtz!". Another random kid said "Stop Picking on him!". The school bully said "And what you gonna do?". The kid said "This". A beep was heard and the bully had food all over him and an added bonus his pants were wet. The kid said, "Oh Looks like somebody wet themselves!". Laughs were heard and whispering and then soon everyone was laughing.

The kid quickly got up and moved next to Justin. The kid said, "Hey, I am Rodney, Rodney Middlesmith". Justin said "Cool Name! And thanks for sticking up for me". Rodney said "No Problemo. I was always picked on, to be truthful, (He whispered) I ain't even a kid, well I am right now, but I really am an adult, My Ex-friend's last invention turned me into a Kid now I can't change back, till he can change me back". Justin said "Awesome!". Rodney said "Yeah and don't tell anybody!". Justin said, "I promise I wouldn't". Rodney said, "Good, Wait, Did you say Doofenshmirtz before?". Justin nodded. Rodney said "As in Heinz Doofenshmirtz?". Justin nodded. Rodney said to himself "Weird, ". Justin said "What?". Rodney said "Nothing, ". Justin said "Ok, ".

_**With James**_

"So what you think James? , James? JAMES! "James's Friend, Xylon said. James said "What?". Xylon asked "Who you looking at?". James pointed to a blond girl. Xylon asked "Nicole? Ha-ha, James your never ever be able to even talk to her!". James asked "And what makes you think that?". Xylon said, "Because She is the coolest girl here! Since she got's a boyfriend already". James said "She has A Boyfriend in 2nd grade?". Xylon nodded. James said "Wow, ".

_**Near the end of the day**_

"Finally!"I Thought.

"Thank god "Justin Thought.

"Maybe I should ask Nicole if she has a Boyfriend "James thought.

"Man, I don't want to leave!". Ashley thought.

We all left our classes and waited until we could leave. Justin caught up with me and said "Hey Brooke, You happy the days over?". I said "Yeah! School is Heck!". Justin said "Yeah! I would rather be with Mrs. and Mr. Doofenshmirtz then at School!". I said "Isn't Mr. and Mrs. Doofenshmirtz mean and Bad People?". Justin nodded. We left school and got in our mom's car. Ashley got there first so she got front. James wasn't there yet. Justin and I got in the car.

_**With James**_

"Hey Nicole!"James said.

Nicole turned around and said "Yeah?".

"Do you have a Boyfriend?".

"No, But people think me and My Best friend are Boyfriend Girlfriend for some random reason "

James was happy, He said "Oh, Well I'll talk to you later, Bye".

"Bye James".

"Bye, Nicole". He left and ran to the car. He got in. I said "Hey James, What took so long?". James said "I was talking with Nicole". I said "Oh,".

We went back to our Apartment. I said "I'll be up later". Justin wondered what was up. He said to James "Take my Bag upstairs I am going with Brooke". James took Justin's Book bag and Justin caught up with me. I said "Hey, What you doing?". He said "Following you, I sense something that has to do with Sneaking around". I said "Yep,". I handed him my bag and saw a person and an, Animal, With a Beaver tail, And Beak? . I grabbed my Binoculars in my bag. I looked up and saw a Middle-aged man and a Platypus. I said "Justin, Look".

I showed him. He said "THAT'S DOOFENSHMIRTZ AND PERRY!". I said "No way,". The man saw us and then left. I said "Oh No,". Then the Platypus followed him. I said "I Suggest we go home". Justin said "Good idea". We went back in the building. We got half way up and we bumped into a Man and the Platypus. I said "Sorry. .". The man said "Hey, Weren't you those kids looking up at my balcony?". I said "Well, Uh, ". Justin interrupted me "Are you Heinz Doofenshmirtz?". I said "Dude, L-".

The man said "As a Matter of fact, Yes, How do you know me?". Justin squealed like a Fangirl and said "OMG OMG OMG OM-". I covered his mouth. I said "There's a show-Wait! Heinz Doofenshmirtz isn't real". The man said "Yeah he is, He is me! See". He showed me his ID. I said "Ok, That's fake". He said "No it isn't, how the heck does he know me?". I said "A show is about two boys and "You" Are in it too". He said "What? There's a Show about Me?". I said "Well it is about two boys and you, it is two different Storylines, But yeah". He said "Cool". I said "Well, I gotta go home, Wait, Do you live in this place?". The man said "Yes, In the 45th floor". I heard a Grr. I looked down and saw the Platypus standing up. I said "Do Platypuses even stand up?". Heinz said "Well He does, But not all do, Just him".

I said "What's his Name?". He said "Perry the Platypus". I said "Hmm, What are his owner's names?". Heinz said "He has owners?". Perry did a like "Shut up "Look at me. I said "Uh, I got to go, ". I left quickly and I then heard my brother talking with Heinz. I ran to my apartment and threw my bag in the apartment. I ran up to the 45th floor. I saw a Door and it said "Doofenshmirtz". I said "No way, ". I heard someone say "Who are you?". I turned around and saw a Dude that looked younger then Heinz. I said "I am, a girl that lives downstairs, who are you?".

The dude said "The Mayor, Roger Doofenshmirtz". I said "Wait, Wait, Wait, WHAT? That Means, Your Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Brother! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?". I pinched myself and it hurt. Roger said "What's Wrong with you?". I said "What's Wrong? What's Wrong? A whole show is coming to life! And I am in it! I don't want to be in it!". Roger said "You're a crazy kid". I said "I know, because I am talking to a CARTOON CHARACTER!". Roger said "Ok, Goodbye". He went into the Apartment and left something in it. I went back home and ran into my bedroom. I started searching over the internet "Phineas and Ferb". I watched every Episode there was.

My brother came in my room and said "I love my life! I just meet my Fav Character!". I said "Whatever, I am doing something!".

_**Later that afternoon**_

My parents left and my sister was there babysitting my other sister, My Brothers and Me. Justin and I said "We need to do something upstairs, We will be back". We went upstairs and knocked on Heinz Doofenshmirtz's door. He answered. He said "What?". I said "I have a Question, Are you the Real, Heinz Doofenshmirtz?". He said "For the fifth hundredth time, Yes, I am, why don't you believe me?". I said "Because this". I showed him a short video of Phineas and Ferb. He said "That's why?". I said "Yeah, And more, Just I don't understand anything, You are part of a show now you are real?". Heinz said "Oh, Well I am real, Hey, What's the show's Name?".

I said "Phineas and Ferb , I can show you some of the Episodes". He said "Ok,". He let us in. I asked "Where's your Computer?". He pointed to it. I went on it and looked Phineas and Ferb Rollercoaster up. I said "Justin, Make the TV show what's on the Computer". He said "Ok". He hooked up something's and I played the video. I went over to the TV And turned it on. We watched the Episode.

At the end He said "So you saying that, That dude with the weird head is me?". I said "Yes,". Justin said "Yeah". Heinz said "Now I understand why you were wondering". I said "See, ". Heinz said "Wait, Wait, Wait, Perry's Owners live in Danville?". He looked like he had an Evil idea. I said "Oh Noes,". Justin said "Please don't tell me you going to find them and do something Super Evil!". Heinz said "NO! I was just gonna find them and ring there doorbell and run away". I slapped my forehead and said "Do you call that Evil?". He nodded. I said "That's so stupid!". He asked "And what would you do?". I said "Kidnap them and, Never mind, Don't do that!". Heinz said "I wouldn't dare do that, That's too evil! Since I need to do something for my Ex-Friend. He is now 10 years old and I need to change him back". Justin and I said "We can help you".

_**Couple of hours later**_

"Thanks! It is now done! "Heinz said. We said "Your Welcome". I looked at the time and it was eight. I said "Dang it, I don't want to go home, I want to stay up here, ". Justin said "Hey, I have an idea, How about we lie to Mom and Dad and tell them we are staying up here with our Friends that are our ages for a Sleepover". I said "Sure! But wait, Heinz can we stay up here?". He said "Well,". Justin gave him a Puppy dog look. Heinz said "Fine, Since he did the Puppy dog look, And no boy should do that". I laughed. Justin said "I'll Be back". I said "Ok". He left. I said "I'm gonna watch more Phineas and Ferb, I am now addicted,". I started watching it. I developed a crush on Heinz quick. I then remembered that Heinz was also real. I started blushing. Heinz said "Why are you Blushing?". I said "Uh,". He laughed and I said "Be quiet!". He said "You Be Quiet" Justin came back up and said "Here Brooke!". He threw me My Pj's. I said "Thanks. Not, I'll be back, Where's the Bathroom?". Heinz pointed to it. I went in there and changed. I pressed a button and my old clothes disappeared.

I left the Bathroom and flopped on the couch. I watched TV more. I fell asleep when watching Tv.


End file.
